The Fall of Pride
by Dark Elf5
Summary: Witness the destruction of the Saiya-jin world through the eyes of a Royal Servant; A tragic tale about the fall of an Empire.


This is a short story based on my DragonBall world fan-character called Mayo (pronounced Mah-yo). This story tells of her life and the destruction of the Saiya-jin homeworld. I created this story for a competition held in a DBZGT DeviantArt group I'm a member of and I quite like what I've created, so I have uploaded it here for you all to read also. Enjoy! :D

(Note: I work in the Japanese names, not the Americanised ones.)

Disclaimer: All DBZ characters are owned by and copyright to Akira Toriyama. Mayo is my own character created by me and hence owned by me

**The Fall of Pride**

"I'm sorry my lord...I'm so sorry I failed you...." 

--- 

The young Saiya-jin stared at herself in the mirror, both proud and nervous at what she saw. Today was her birthday; sixteen years old and her time had come to wear the family robes. No longer would she just be the helper to her mother; no more would she be the unknown Saiya-jin servant girl. Today she had come of age and was to be anointed as official handmaiden to the young Prince Bejita; it was an honourable and well respected status that she had looked forward to since early childhood. Her family were the head retainers to the Royal family and she had been cultivated, trained and educated from birth to prepare for her future role. For many generations Mayo's family had served the mighty empire and they would continue to until the end of time. Not only did they serve and clean for the Royal household, they stayed by their sides, helped them prepare for official tasks; they were advisers, testers, tasters and, if circumstances demanded it, bodyguards. Mayo's family were trained and accomplished fighters; their job depended on it. They were born and raised into this task, from cradle to grave, and they were not looked down upon by any. To directly serve the royal family was an honour. So high was the position that only the Elite fighters were above them, though the two were also intertwined. Marriages were encouraged and sometimes even arranged between the Royal retainers and the Elite warriors and like all Saiya-jin children they were measured at birth to decide whether they would go to be a soldier in the Royal army or be trained as Personal Attendants to the Royal Family.

For the first time in her life Mayo felt like the mirror reflected back an image of her true self. She turned from side to side admiring her official garments, her deep green eyes flowing over every detail. The tunic was made from the fine yet durable materials comprising of two parts. The breast section was similar to the armour all Saiya-jin wore only it was lighter and more slim-line in appearance; retainers did not need so much protection as they rarely went into battle. Two gold coloured straps secured the armour at the shoulder and purple edging decorated between the plates. Upon her left breast was placed the crest of her family, a symbol of who she was proud to be. The crest comprised two red circles, one within the other, surrounding the Royal crest. She traced hers fingers delicately along its ridges and tears threatened at the corners of her eyes, she couldn't remember a single moment in her life when she had been happier than she was today. The lower half of the tunic draped sleekly from her hips and buttocks down to her ankles. It was the same white as the armour and it shimmered softly in the light as she turned and began braiding the front of her ebony hair - a hairstyle she frequently wore. Under her tunic she wore a body covering of deep rich blue that could only be seen at her legs where the side of the tunic were open. The whole ensemble was finished by a neat pair of white boots and a pair of white gloves, the latter of which were currently laid upon the corner of her bed.

All her years of life had lead to her to this one moment, when she would be officially recognised as a member of the court and be appointed to the future King. She was forever loyal to the Royal family and the Saiya-jin Empire and now had come her chance to show it. The sound of soft footfalls heading towards her room brought her thoughts back to the serious preparations at hand and she smoothed her hands along the robes nervously to make sure she was presentable; A handmaiden must look her best, especially when she is to be promoted and given such a large responsibility as to tend to the Prince. Her mother was appointed to the King when she came of age and now Mayo follows proudly in her footsteps to serve and protect the future King. A soft creak signalled the door being opened behind her and her mother entered Mayo's bedroom. She too wore the female family robes and smiled to see her daughter attired so, "today, the day of your 16th birthday, is the most important day of your life," her mother strode towards her and picked up the soft bristled brush from the cabinet beside the mirror. She reached out and began to glide it along Mayo's free-flowing tail. "You will be officially appointed as Handmaiden to the court and be given your charge. Serve the family well my daughter." Mayo smiled and held her head high whilst curling her tail neatly around her waist, as was always the etiquette she had been taught, when her mother finished with the brush. With a final warm embrace her mother passed her gloves from her bed and spoke, "it is time to go".

They walked together in silence towards the throne room, hands held neatly in front of them and their backs straight. Nothing could be heard except soft echoes from their footsteps as they walked the deserted hallways. Most of the Saiya-jin were out on missions acquiring planets for sale and the Elite fighters were always gathered around the King. Nerves began to flutter in Mayo's stomach as she saw the large doors to the throne room ahead but she tried not to let it show. Inside the throne room was vast and elegant with pillars of warm coloured stone draped in finery. She had been here many times before when helping her mother tend to the King and his Elite force but never before had the room felt so capacious to her. They walked together along the red-carpeted floor and stopped before the steps to the mighty throne where the King sat, framed by the immense royal crest that sat behind him. The whole scene was overwhelming and rather intimidating. Prince Bejita was stood beside his father, only one year old yet he was already attired in full royal garb and stood tall and proud. 'So young yet already fitting so well into his role,' Mayo thought. She also couldn't help but think how adorable the tiny armour and cape were on him. Her mother left her by the stairs and joined the fighters stood in line by the great pillars. Mayo knew the procedure and she saluted the King and Prince, raising her left arm opened palmed across her chest and bowing down onto one knee in reverence. The King allowed the corner of his mouth to turn into a subtle smile as he rose from his throne and took his sons tiny hand in his own; the ceremony had begun.

--- 

"That's enough! I will not allow Furiza's reign to continue and I will not give up my son to him."

Several years had passed by and though the Saiya-Jin Empire had continued to grow strong, their alliance with Furiza had quickly turned sour. He had taken things too far with his tyranny and the King and his people planned to revolt. He had bided his time till he could wait no more then commanded his band of Elite to aid him oppose Furiza. With his troupe following behind the King strode down the corridors towards the flight deck bearing a face contorted with determination and anger, the battle ahead driving his thoughts. He was a large and domineering man, fierce and proud to the end, and with his band of Elite gathered around him the sight was made all the more fearful. Wall lights flickered as they passed, disturbed by the battle aura that was charging around the King, and the passageways echoed with the rhythm of their march. Smaller clacking footfalls closed in on the troupe as from an adjoining corridor Mayo stepped forth to join them, striding quickly to be walking beside the King. She had changed from her formal attire into her family's battle robes; they were essentially the same yet the armoured breast of the tunic was stronger and sturdier and the skirt section was considerably shorter. Mayo did not look up or turn to face her King, she merely continued on with them until he paused in his stride and they all halted, "What are you doing here Mayo?" his voice stern and deep.

"I come to join you in battle my Lord, as is my duty"

"I have left other instructions for you, I expect you to follow them"

"You expect me to flee and wait? To abandon my duty?"

"I made my instructions clear to you, don't dare defy me."

"I am head Handmaiden to the Royal Family, my duties go far beyond that of a mere servant. Your son is my charge, I belong by your side on this!" Her outburst was answered by a harsh backhand slap to the face that sent her swiftly to the cold stone floor. King Bejita clenched his fist and teeth in unison, his anger was raised enough without hearing such petulance from one of his subjects. Yet through his anger his eyes showed that he had understanding in her words. Mayo rose calmly and humbly from the floor and bowed her head in supplication before him as the burning in her right cheek from the force of his blow began to pulsate, "forgive me Sir, you know I am ever loyal and pledge my love to your family and the Empire. I only wish to do my duty to you and your family."

"I know Mayo, you are good and loyal. The family is both fond and proud of you, you've always done your role well - more so since your mother died two years past - but that blow should serve as a reminder to not take liberties. Now follow my instructions as planned! We haven't time for this nonsense; my son is on the line here." 

Mayo bowed her head once again in respect and departed to prepare. Behind her King Bejita gestured to his soldiers and they marched onwards, capes billowing dramatically, to face Furiza. Mayo's hurried walk turned into a frantic run, her battle against time had begun once she reached her designated Pod. Her mind flashed back to her summoning but half an hour earlier:

_"Furiza has 'requested' to take my son. Too long have we endured his tyranny and today I plan to end it. I am taking the Elite fighters into battle with me on Furizas ship. Young Bejita is being held on the ship and I wish for you to take a Pod and wait in orbit for our signal to collect him from his confines once we have taken Furiza down. You are to stay out of danger lest something was to happen to me when you will be needed to come in after him. Do you understand the task given to you?"_

She longed to be there with the King alongside his Elite to take down Furiza. She feared for what he would do to the prince and how he would raise him if they failed. Mayo had vowed to serve the Empire since birth and to her dying day she would willingly and proudly do so. She climbed inside the small round vessel and closed her eyes in contemplation as the door hissed shut. Outside seemed quiet and surreal to her then, so much was happening in a short space of time and she reached down and placed her hand on the bag she had previously brought aboard to reassure herself that it would all work out, the mission would be a success. Mayo knew all along that the King would turn her away from the fight but she felt that had to try. The pod stuttered and was then propelled into space. Through the small window she could many fighters battling outside Furiza's ship, one she recognised as being Burdock who she had come to know of through his skill as a fighter. King Bejita was already aboard Furiza's ship and Mayo waited anxiously in orbit for a communication. Fear dwelled deep in her heart and it grew stronger with every passing moment. Everything suddenly went quiet as the fighting stopped. Mayo could sense the apprehension of the fighters; see the glint of fear in their widened eyes, as Furizas ship opened. Her heart skipped a beat as she clambered close to the window 'Could it be the King? Has he succeeded?!' That one thought was enough to bring a gaping smile to her face and she stared on to see who emerged. "No!..." Her breath left her then and she collapsed back into her chair in horror as Furiza raised forth in his shuttle and began to cackle madly. With one gesture of his index finger a colossal ball of energy formed at his fingertip brighter than any sun she had ever seen and swirling colours of red and arrange hues that you could only dream imagined. "The King...the King must be...dead..." her body began to shake in with choked breaths, "...no..." Furiza's laugh increased as he released his fury towards their planet. It paved through the fighters in it path causing agonised screams or fear and pain as it struck and vaporised them. Mayo stared on in complete horror as the blast burrowed deep into the crust of her homeworld causing the surface to crack and tear apart in a fiery violent flow like anguished tears. That's what she saw, the appearance of her planet weeping in agony as it tore and melted before the final devastating blast erupted sending her pod blasting across the emptiness of space with it's force.

-- 

Mayo wept for the first time in her twenty years of life. Her tears ran fast and free down her cheeks then fell solemnly onto the family crest she clutched in her hands. The final explosion of their proud and mighty world was still fresh in her mind and the debris that still lingered around her capsule as she drifted served to echo the feeling in her heart: broken, torn, lost. Through her sobs she coarsely verbalized her pain and all she could think about was the King and her promise to him,

"I'm sorry my lord...I'm so sorry I failed you...." 


End file.
